White Walkers
This is a profile of the White Walkers and their army from Game of Thrones. Summery The history of the White Walkers dates far back as the earliest years of the humans of Westeros, where the Children of the Woods found that the humans were destroying much of their forest lands. In a desperate act, they created the First Night Walker, the Night King, from there they have lead a campaign of death and destruction in their wake, and all the dead before them becomes a new addition to their armies. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Night King Military Leaders/Councillors *White Walkers Military unit Infantry *Wights **Nightswatch **Wildlings Cavalry *Wight Horsemen Monsters *Wight Dragon (Viseron) *Wight Giants *Wight Bears |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Ice Weapons Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Axes * Clubs Territories Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 12 Dark: Based on the world being medieval age style era, it's mythological style should be similar in some cases as well as weaponry. as they possess nothing but undead armies to aid them, and possess standard weapons of swords, axes, clubs and spears. Power Sources Magic: Necromancy (All White Walkers possess this ability to raise the dead, though the Night King is the strongest of them all) Ice Manipulation (Th White Walkers possess a form of ice manipulation that allows them to extinguish flames, and create ice) Immortality (White Walkers are considered immortal to any mortal means besides special type of materials such as Dragonglass or Valyrian Steel) Conquest Stats Unknown: The White Walkers and their undead armies have carved a path of death and carnage into the lands far beyond the Wall, they have killed and raised many wildlings to their side where almost none of them remain. They have now amassed an army large enough to wage war south behind the wall, even destroyed a large portion of it. Power Stats DC: Large Building +: The Night King being the most powerful character in the roster, should be more powerful than Wight Viseron Dragon with it's breath attack destroyed a large portion of the Wall, that lead large number of wights in (Large Building for the latter). Small Building-Room: Wight Giants should be around the same level regular Giants that can break apart building walls and break through gates and stomp on people into bloody paste. Wall+: White Walkers should be stronger than an above average fighter as one managed to nearly kill Jon Snow before he pull out a blade made of Valyrian Steel. Street: Wights, from bear to regular wights are around the same level. Dura: Large Building: The Night Kings should be able to tank attacks of such level as he could overpower Dragons that can destroy large walls. Room: Wight Giants, via size and undead durability. Wall: White Walkers being above the above average fighters in the Game of Thrones universe. Street: Wights with their undead durability, can take hits that are normally lethal to regular humans and still fight. Speed: Subsonic: combat speed as the Night King threw a spear at Viseron hundreds of meters in mere seconds. Subsonic-Superhuman +:'''The Night King reaction speed as he threw a spear at a flying dragon from yards away. '''Superhuman +: Viseron flight speed, comparable to other dragons. Normal Human: Running speed of Wights. Skills Stats The White Walkers are nigh invulnerable to mortal/conventional attacks and weapons which they turn to ice and shatter rather easily. Wights are undead and thus have high level of stamina, able to stand around and wait out their enemies till they either starve or freeze. They also have ridiculous durability, able to take massive hits that would otherwise kill a person, severed limbs, being cut in half, etc.. Strengths/Pros The Wights can bury themselves underground for long periods of time and come up to catch their enemies by surprise, a form of guerrilla warfare. For ever living they kill, they can raise as undead to add to their army, though it only seems to be the case after a battle. They can also instill fear into the living by their mere presence as psychological warfare. They also use numbers to their advantage as they can get more corpses to their side, they treat their undead as expendable. Weaknesses/Flaws However, The wights depend on the commands of the White Walkers, as they are the linchpin of their forces, and killing a White Walker, kills all the wights that were raised by it. If in theory that were the case, then if the Night King falls, then all the rest should die as well. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Wights 1x10.png|The Army of the Dead on the march. Viseron dragon finale.jpg|Viseron, the Wight Dragon. Night King BTW.jpg|The Night King, the first of the White Walkers. Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Game of Thrones Category:Antagonist Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Army Category:TV Series Category:Fantasy Category:Literature Category:Magic Category:Unknown Tier Conquest